


Azalea Flower

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Trafalgar Law. Because I was in a slightly angsty mood, and thus, this drabble was born!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azalea Flower

_Azalea flower; take care of yourself for me_

 

He was leaving. You knew he was; you had known for a while now. Yet that still didn't lessen the blow as the yellow submarine slowly came to a halt on the perimeter of an island of clashing climates-- one with blazing embers, and the other with glistening icicles and endless blankets of snow.

 

You didn't want him to leave, you really didn't. You didn't know how long he would be gone, nor if he would be okay. He was prone to doing whatever it took to get what he wanted, after all, no matter the hazards.

 

“Promise you'll be careful?”

 

Your voice was quiet, even to you. You barely even heard your words; barely felt them upon your lips.

 

His footsteps faltered for the briefest of moments, and you lowered your eyes to the ground as you shuffled your feet. You could feel tears welling up in your [e/c] hued orbs, but you attempted to suppress them.

 

Your captain hated cry babies, after all.

 

“Oi, oi.” His scolding voice was oddly softer now, though there was an exasperated tone in it as he looked down at you as you wiped your eyes in vain, sniffling a bit as you avoided his gaze.

 

The crew had cut the engine of the submarine off on the frozen half of the island, and the wind howled fiercely. For a moment, you were afraid your tears were going to freeze to your cheeks, but you managed to swipe them all away before that happened.

 

He stood there awkwardly, listening to your quiet cries and sniffles. He was at a loss-- he didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to make you stop.

 

He needed you to stop crying.

 

Before he could say anything, a small item was thrust out towards him, and he regarded it with collected curiosity and a furrowed brow.

 

“What-”

 

“It's an Azalea flower.” You cut him off softly, and he eyed you oddly for a moment.

 

“Please, just take it?” You murmured, peeking up at him from under tear-stained lashes.

 

He seemed to hesitate, but if it would make you stop crying, then he would take it.

 

His calloused fingers brushed against your own soft and delicate hand as he took the flower from you, tucking it away safely into his jacket. He would have to find a way to keep it alive...

 

“Bye, Cap'n.” Your words were quiet, but he heard them nonetheless. His hand rested on your head for a minute, and he turned with a smirk, the howling wind and swirling snow swallowing up his figure as he left your side.

 

_“Take care of yourself for me.”_


End file.
